funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Wiki Logo?
The current FunOrb Wiki logo doesn't match FunOrb's colors so I tried to make a new logo... I came up with 4 different designs: What do you think? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Lol click here. Not bad, but I think maybe the "FunOrb Wiki" words should be a little closer to the center be lower. I personally like the 4th, gold one. 19118219 Talk 06:47, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Having it look so similar may raise copyright issues, as well as making us seem more official than we are. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:46, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::It does clearly say Wiki. What I don't like is the vertical lines from the border of the surrounding Orb. If they were removable I think I'd like image 1 best. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The vertical lines would be INCREDIBLY easy to remove, but without them it's practically a plain purple background. Also I kinda like the lines... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:52, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer a plain background myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) How about this: It was sorta based on what Quartic said... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:15, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Here are a few I made with a plain (well not exactly plain because I find it boring, but it's just a basic gradient) background: I want to hear more opinions, so I can make something everyone agrees on that isn't complete and total crud... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:21, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I prefer , though I don't see any reason to blur the Orb itself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:35, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::"Having it look so similar may raise copyright issues, as well as making us seem more official than we are. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot" --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:54, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well... that, and it makes the text stand out a bit more... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:00, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... the one you picked has a very dark upper left corner... I'll try to modify it a bit. What about this one: Image:quarticschoicebutbrighter.png --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't actually mind the dark corner. Either would be fine for me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::In that case, I have removed that image. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:01, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've been thinking... I wonder what this will look like when applied... sure it looks amazing now but once it's applied, how will it look with the theme? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:00, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I like too. And it doesn't look too bad to me: Obviously, you can click on it for full resolution. 19118219 Talk 10:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I just made 2 more with more 'solid' backgrounds... the really dark corner seems to look bad with the theme... I personally like this one: Image:Newlogomodified6.png, because the background isn't plain, but it has a pattern on it, but the background color seems evenly distributed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Here is a rendering of what it looks like when applied. This was never actually applied: ::What do you guys think about that one? I kinda like how it's symmetrical, except for the text, and the background colors are evenly distributed, plain looking, but textured at the same time... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::I like it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:16, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess I'll go ahead and apply it for now... If it's bad we can always revert or change it... Just about anything is better than the current version... :::::I think we should change our favicon again to match the new logo. I suggest just changing the colour of the W''' to purple, but if people wish to get more creative, far be it from me to stop them! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: Hmm... I kinda like the Favicon I made... and I can't really think of a reason to change it but if you think so, I'll try to make something for ya... --[[User:Bigd56|'''Bigd56]] | Talk 01:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::: How's this: ? I also have a .ico version of the file, but I'll save that til it's actually needed. Here's what it looks like when enlarged: I kinda like the favicon we have now more than a purple version, but I'll let you guys decide. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I removed the text "FunOrb Wiki" from the logo we are using, shrunk to 16x16 pixels, then modified the "W" in "Wiki". It looks like this: . What do you think? 19118219 Talk 01:33, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think this looks best. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... it appears that the W is stretched excessively, and there is some sort of blackish square behind it... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The W was simply shrunk, it happens to look like that. The black square can also be easily removed: . I think, despite being so small, that the W still looks more detailed that the current one. How does this one look? 19118219 Talk 01:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Better, but I still prefer the recoloured current one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I like the deeper colour of my version, but I'm okay with that one too. 19118219 Talk 02:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's not much difference between the colours, so I wouldn't mind either way, but I think the shape of the current one looks better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I meant that the colour was darker/more opaque-ish. 19118219 Talk 02:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I would have to say that I agree with Quartic... the recolorartion seems to go with the font face of the new theme better than Aik Hui's version as well... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:12, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok then, naturally I still prefer mine, but since both of you like the recoloured one better I will go and upload it. 19118219 Talk 11:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Should the logo have a transparent background? I know it might be tough, but is it possible? Timeroot 04:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Resetting indentation because it's getting impossible to read. It's perfectly feasible: the problem is that people using IE6 will see a messed up version. I've had a brief look through Special:Statistics and I don't see any browser stats. Does anyone know whether they lurk elsewhere? OrbFu 08:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC)